To My
by GoDie910
Summary: "Life, I choose life, because it means a chance, it means change, it means an opportunity to see them once again. However death, would always mean the end." he said. So, she replied "*giggle* But can't you see? You are already dead!"
1. My Will

**MY WILL**

You know, they say that day and night are like life itself. It doesn't matter in which one you begin, the other one eventually will arrive. The frosty night will be erased by the warm day. In the end, you will experiment almost the same amount of both. Always fearing to be happy, but regretting either way when tragedy arrives; yet, the sun will shine again.

But that's just don´t go with me.

I believe live is like the sky of a clear night. Where you stand, everything is pitch black. But when you rise your head, you can see them. Each one tinkling brightly, yet distant to not feel their warmth. They are your moments of joy, excitement, that sensation that tells you you´re alive. Still, they were just emotions, not feelings.

However, when you turn around your head, there it stands. The biggest light of them all. The one that clear the darkness in which you stand. Not enough for you to see everything, but enough for you to keep going. It's that thing, the one that you treasure the most, the one that gave you a purpose. But overall, the one that doesn't matter what you face, won't let you give up.

I think only the ones that suffer can see the true light, but how much do you need to suffer to be able to see it? If someone suffer too much, doesn't that person become twisted and unable to feel? Don't you become broken?

Sorry, I must be boring you. This is about my past, not why I think I'm crazy. So, let's begin my life... No, that's not it… my lives stories. And it all begun with just one name… Yggdrasil.

Still, you don't know too much about it. Truth to be told, I'm not from there either, even if my body was born there. I came to life in a small planet called Earth. It was a truly beautiful place. Not as big or rich as the one you live in, but it was a welcoming and warmth planet.

Nonetheless, it wasn't like that for my… species. We were weak, small, easy to get sick, didn't had natural defences like claws or shells. We only had a couple of thumbs and a bigger brain, and somehow managed to raise to the top with just that.

"Top", if you want to call it like that. We consumed all the life, destroyed the soil, and killed each other just for more. Rather than the top, it was a place where, doesn´t matter what we do, no one would stop us.

At least, that´s what we thought, for a living being can´t eat money. Too many of us, and too few things to take. Yet, we still engulf ourselves in all sort of pleasures. Lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, pride, no sin could have felt better than the one I enjoyed, for escaping reality was possible for us.

Just like in your world, we had games, but ours where a little more complex. With our machines, we could create worlds, and make them feel real. You just needed to connect yourself and would woke up in another world. Still, an illusion would always be an illusion, and could never be the real world.

However, in this illusion we did everything we couldn´t do, even the forbidden ones. Though, the real reason it was incomparable with the other pleasures was a silly one.

We could be, we could create… We could.

The possibilities that you wanted to happen were reality in these illusions, and they were so convincing, that we forgotten ourselves in them. Truly silly, cause at the end, what we try so hard to believe was real, was just 0s and 1s in a machine.

And I believed in them. Of course, not that they were reality itself, but that it was the place I belonged to.

Thus, I forgot about them. Rather, I forgot who the real ones they were. Not powerful, invincible or supreme beings; instead weak, killable and mortals. And even with that type of existence, we connected with each other. We accepted everything of one another, and because of that we searched together a place where that bond can live for eternity.

That´s why we played Yggdrasil.

Nevertheless, it was me the one who let them down. It was me the one who, for put it bluntly, fucked it all up.

My heart let itself sway away by the beauty of the illusion, and start believing that it was the illusion itself that make me happy. Even if my brain allowed me to make sure everyone had a place where they can be happy, it dulled my ability to let me enjoy that happiness of those feelings. I mistake my emotions with my feelings.

I mistake what I valued the most.

That night, when the servers shut down, I lost it forever. The opportunity to look at them and be honest, to make everything right. Instead, I came to this world. Now, in the top of the world, I feel nothing. Just… emptiness. And I would give it all, so much as my very soul just to be with them once more… even if it is just enough time to tell them how much I love them.

It´s stupid, isn´t it? There is no reason for them to want to see me again. They should hate me for what happened, for abandoning them. But for some reason, they just smiled to me. So, I will fulfil my promise to them, and reach them, wherever they might be. And for that reason, I would be leaving this world.

Long story short, I would give you my memories. All I now cherish about this place are inside of them, they are what is left of the me that roamed these lands.

I just hope you can understand them, though. I've lived a truly long life, so the memories may not be in order. Oh well, I've always been a messy person.

…

I'm sorry… for everything… I promised myself that I won't regret nothing in my life, but in the end, I was just being proud.

Don't end up like me, so…

Take care…


	2. My Deal

**MY DEAL**

"Hey, have you ever heard a story about a snake?" she said, looking up into the sky.

"What? Why?" he said, glaring at her.

"You know, about a snake and his family. You know about it? I can't remember the name, though." Losing herself in the view. It was a beautiful clear night that let shine bright the ocean of stars, with a full moon as the magnum opus.

He understood what she meant by her innocent expression, so he asked:

"I know one about a snake. Would you like to hear?"

She turned her gaze towards him, with eyes fill with expectation and joy.

"Yes please, mister!"

"Mister? *chuckle* All right, come sit next to me, little girl."

He was sitting in a building edge, with the sparkling streets under his feet like ants, due to the height. Behind him, in the middle of the square roof, was a staircase; which, from afar, looked like it leads to darkness. And from there, she walked towards him.

Well, more than walk, she slipped threw the air. Her steps didn't have the slightest sound when her barefoot touched the cold concrete. Her waist long, black amber, and silk like hair moved gracefully with the soft wind of the night; mixing itself with her pitch-black summer dress with an extensive skirt, maybe longer than a wedding one. They formed a dark void engulfing her body, only showing her arms, neck and face. In them, a reddish white skin could be seen. But that didn't surprise him.

It was her eyes. Those silver gems that reflected a deadly coldness, but also showing childish innocence. For a moment, her looks surprised him; nevertheless, he let it pass. After all, he was waiting for her.

So, the 'mister' began:

"Once upon a time, there was a little snake. He wasn't the strongest snake ever, but he was strong enough to protect his family. However, times were tough, there wasn't enough food to feed them all. There was another snake family that lived near them, and until now, they never had to fight for food. Still, they choose to share between both families what they had to eat. But it wasn't enough, if they keep doing that, neither family would survive long. So, our snake friend make his choice…" he stopped.

Seeing that he didn't want to continue, the little girl spoke.

"And what did he choose, mister?"

Like snapping out of a dream, he continued.

"O-Oh, sorry… Right, he chose his family. One night, he sneaked into the other family's house, and one by one, he killed them all. Adults and kids, he bitted and killed them while they were dreaming with food. Once the adults noticed this, they fought him until death. By the morning, his family woke up and went to the meeting point of both families, which had become the new dining room, where they would share their food.

There he was, all covered in bite marks with blood over them, with his teeth sharpened from all the fighting, with his gaze on the ground, waiting for his punishment. Even though his father might order him to kill himself, his family will survive. He had done the right thing, so his death will be a happy one.

However, his father walked in front of him. Out of his old mouth, just a small question came out: Do you love us?

Our snake friend raised his head in shock. His father, the strict type of father that never showed his emotions, was crying. His face was twisted in pain, like if he had lost it all.

He wanted to say it, he wanted to shout out those words, but his mouth was sealed. His mind was trying with all his might to force his body to hug his father, to do anything to show him that he was still his son. But instead, his eyes were glued to the floor…"

Once again, the mister stopped. He was shaking, he didn't want to speak. But she didn't allow him to stop.

"Say it!" she shouted at him.

He looked at her face, into her eyes and saw the answer.

"… He grinned. His smile went from ear to ear and he knew what he had to do."

Yes, he saw in her face the same smile that the snake in the story had. He was sure about it.

Unfortunately, he didn't have the time to think about it.

"Then, what would you choose? *giggle*" she spoked, mocking him.

"Why do you ask? You already know."

"Sure, I know. But do you?"

"… But I did it for them! I wanted all of us to keep living together!"

She laughed. She kept doing it, and so hard it almost looked, for an instant, that she would fall into the street.

"Ah… you're funny, mister. You do know how to use that head of yours, so use it already, will ya'?"

His head? Nothing ended up well when he use it, but there was no need to use it anymore.

"I wish… I want us to be together again." He said, with a firm resolution in his eyes, while challenging the downward glare of that delicate face of hers.

"Like in the game?" she replied.

"Yes, how things used to be."

He turned his gaze into the pearl white moon.

"…How they should had always be."

The little girl opened wide her eyes.

"I knew it, you're really funny mister. I like you."

He smiled, knowing that there was no way for him to really understand her.

"Alright, I get it already mister. But you still haven't answered me, what do you choose?"

That's right, he still had to answer the most important question. So, he stood up, with his feet in the very edge of the building.

"Are you sure? You could always use the staircase." she said.

He turned his head towards it, seeing the uncertainty that it's darkness carried.

"I've never liked dark places." He replied.

"But you won't remember."

"It's alright, it won't matter unless is the real me."

"Real you? We shall see about that… Hey! I'm not done talk-"

"Don't forget the deal, little girl." was the last thing he said to her.

While seeing the height, he walked forward. It was just one step, but that's all it took for him to rapidly descend into the shinning lights. As the wind brushed his body, he felt his body becoming lighter and lighter.

It was a sensation all over his body, to the deepest parts of his being. The energy was flowing inside out, changing him in the process. His arms, his legs, everything started to feel better, as if his sorrows were being cleansed from him.

Thus, something activated in him, and he knew what to do. Moving his body facing the floor…

His wings opened.

It was instinctive, like his body knew what to do. His falling stopped mid-air, allowing him to appreciate where he was. The building was gone, the streets under his feet as well. Only the night sky remained, rejecting the idea of abandoning him.

Nevertheless, the force inside his body remained. It wanted to get out, or it would make him explode. His muscles tensed, and after taking a deep breath, he shouted it all out.

He roared, letting his soul ignite.

The intense heat inside his throat left threw his mouth, creating a crystalline blue blaze, reflecting the light of the moon into the dark valley.

All the impotence, all his weakness was gone, only remaining power within him.

This time, he would amend his mistakes.

* * *

"Forgetting our deal? You won't remember it as soon as you woke up, stupid old man." Those words came out of her young mouth, yet they carried an air of belonging to something else. "But I wonder, what would they do when you meet them again?"

Smiling for herself, she stood up, and started walking towards the staircase.

"I'll take my sweet time getting down there, so you better make things interesting, okay? M-i-s-t-e-r *giggle*" she said, before descending into the darkness.

As her little body disappeared into the void, a laugh echoed all the way back into the roof, but it wasn't the laugh of a kid.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey folks, hope you enjoyed this… story? Anyway, as I was asked: The protagonist is NOT Ainz.**

 **The reason for this is that I'm trying to play around with concepts that Overlord left floating in my head. Think of this story my way to vent all the "philosophical" ideas that I learned/obtained(?) from Overlord. Yes, it is a complete OC story, but it was made as my love letter to Overlord, even if that sounds weird.**

 **Also, keep in mind that this is my first attempt to write anything at all, and that english is not my native language. I apologize in advance for any mistake I make.**

 **Last, if anyone is willing to proofread this weird tale, please PM. I need a beta, and fast.**


	3. My Start - Part 1

**MY START**

Part 1

 _My head… why does it hurts so much?... And my body… is so heavy… Great, now I'm hungry too…_

As an already full-fledged adult, he soon grasped what was happening.

 _I should stop drinking so much._ He thought, realizing that he had a hangover, and a strong one. His young happy-go-lucky days were over, and he kept drinking as if there was no tomorrow.

 _Where… am I?_

It was a dark and humid room, without any window. Trying to sit up, he felt a blanket covering him. Underneath it, there were gauzes covering his stomach and his right shoulder. Besides that, he was on his birth suit.

 _MY KIDNEYS!_ Was all he could think off. He had heard about organ dealers, getting people drunk and bringing them to hotels to steal their organs.

 _Mama, I don't wanna die!_

If anyone would have come in that moment, they would had seen a twenty-something years old man crying for his mother.

Then, the darkness disappeared, and a beam of light entered by his right. It was clear for him now that he wasn't in a hotel room, but in some sort of tent. Covering himself with the blanket, he 'hid' himself.

A figure entered. It wasn't lighted enough to see it clear, but it was taller than him and well built. As soon as the figure finished entering, the light left again.

 _No, not my little ass please._ He thought and keep crying.

However, the figure kneeled, and for some reason, started trembling. After a minute, the cry-baby realized that the figure was not going to speak up. Swallowing, he asked.

"Ehm… where am I?"

"M-My Lord, you are in a medical tent inside our village, in the rainforest of Orqo-Molle. Don't you remember what happened?" answered the figure. It had a slightly high-pitch to it, but it was definitely manly.

 _Village?! Rainforest?! My Lord?! ... How much did I drink last night?!_

 _It's settled, as soon as I get back, no more rum for a year!_

"Then, who are you?" the alcoholic asked.

"M-My name is Ukumari Wallpa. I was assigned as your servant."

 _Servant? By who? And what's with that name?_

The questions kept piling up, and seeing that the figure was still shuddering, he stopped hesitating.

"Can you take me outside? I want to see where am I." that's all he could do right now.

"B-But my lord, your wounds haven't healed yet, neither your eyes."

 _Wait… What?_

Touching his face, he realized his eyes were blindfolded, yet he could see his body. No, now that he focused, it was more like knowing what was in front of him. Something was whispering him where was everything around him, and could feel the distance between them and him. He concentrated on the figure in front of him, but it was only distinguishable his shape. Now, it was all clear.

He could 'hear' his surroundings. That's why it was so dark, since sonars only sense shape and position, but not colour.

Not only that, it was possible to sense every thread of the gaze touching his skin separately. He could sniff the fresh air with a grassy smell; even though it was a faint breeze pouring into the tent.

 _What's going on? My head hurts so much, I just want to sleep. Ahh!_

It was too much sensorial information for him, especially with a hangover. He could just lay in the bed until it disappeared, but the room smelled too strong to let him rest. It was…

"Wet dog?"

"Excuse me, my lord?" Ukumari said, raising his head with curiosity and fear.

No, the smell came from the one in front of him. _It really stinks, but not like a human_. His thought process stopped, and focused purely in the figure in front of him.

"Cat… wait, cat?... CAT!" he yelled, before falling behind the bed.

 _Don't tell me I got high as well? But that means… I'm still high?!_

 _JUST WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!_

* * *

"We must kill it!" said a young one.

"Have you no honour?! He saved us!" an adult replied.

"He?! How can you call that… thing a 'he'?! Didn't you see what it did?!"

"Still, we owe him our lives!"

"And it would take them away from us!"

The argue continued in the hall. It was as big as a church, but fully made of wood, resembling more a big hut. The entrance was big and had no door, just thick fur as curtains. Everyone was in a big circle sitting on the ground, and in the position opposite to the entrance, the leader sat.

"SILENCE!" was heard all over the room, quieting the argue. This voice, deep and heavy, belonged to the elder.

Despite his advanced age, Qisu Huamanchagua was still the most skilful warrior among his tribe, with wisdom and intellect to pair it up. This last two things were what turned him into the Sinchi, the boss. No one dared to breath after hearing the voice of the one who exceeded them all, waiting for his stance in the matter.

"We would offer our hospitality." He stated calmly.

"¡But Sinchi, we mus-!"

The young one couldn't finish the sentence, when a strong killing intent turn the hall into a fridge. Everyone in the room, the strongest warriors of this tribe, felt fear running through their spins. But as soon as it appeared, it was gone, reminding them why was he the Sinchi.

"You dare to oppose my authority, Sayre?" said the elder with a soft voice, but with anger under it.

"Tsk" was the answer of Sayre, who stood up. "I won't accept this" he said, and walked towards the exit.

Just a step away from the curtains, they were opened from the outside, revealing another young one, but much taller.

"S-Sayre!... Are you leaving?" asked Ukumari.

"None of your business." replied angry. He was going to push Ukumari's shoulder to pass, but he froze.

"That thing!" yelled Sayre.

All the warriors turned abruptly, knowing to whom he referred with 'it'. Even Sinchi was surprised. It was still too soon for him to awaken after that terrible battle, but there he was, like if nothing happened. However, the real question was how to appeal to his good side.

"Huh? Me?" said a human, surprised by being called a thing.

"Sayre! Step aside, let our guest come in" said Sinchi, containing his anger and fear.

Sayre wanted to refuse, but knew that it wouldn't make him any good. After all, he also knew the strength of this guest. Biting his tongue, he moved.

"Over here, please take a seat" said Ukumari. He guided the guest towards the circle, where he was given a spot.

"Oh, Ancient One, we welcome you to our humble home." Greeted Sinchi, and while bowing "I hope you can forgive our young one for his misbehaviour."

The truly powerful don't like to be mistreated, so he would have to oblige with whatever demand he had for this offence.

"Sure, but I have one question" said the voice of a teen.

 _(Sinchi) What, just like that?_

The immortals could take the shape they wanted, but looking closely to the person in front of him… the attitude, the posture while sitting, the tone… was he really one of the godlike creatures of the tales?

"Please, go ahead." He replied, surrendering to fate.

Here it come, Sinchi had to answer correctly; otherwise, this creature may bring doom to all of them. As an elder himself, he understood the political games that the tribes played; not that he liked them. Either way, he was confident he could secure the future for his people. No, he had to!

"Can I touch your ears? They look fluffy" was asked with a childish grin and innocent look.

The silence in the hall was that of a grave after that statement. The brain of Sinchi broke, just who was this person?!


	4. My Start - Part 2

**MY START**

Part 2

It was a person, but also an animal. His shape was that of a human; but then again, he had cat ears on top instead of human ears in the sides of the head, popping out of a brown and messy hair. His face belonged to a handsome young man, still in his teens, stuck in the body of a strong men. The eyes were brown like the hair, and a pair of long canines were visible whenever he spoked.

A tail a bit longer than the legs hanged up from his waist, slightly retracting itself before touching the ground. His arms, legs and tail were covered in a yellow fur speckled with small black circles, leaving only his head and torso with a full human look. His hands and foots were also normal, but had small claws instead of nails in all his fingers and toes.

Of course, our alcoholic/cry-baby protagonist couldn't see yet all of this, just the realization he was in front of something different from a human.

"W-What are you?!" he asked in shock.

"I'm sorry my lord. I don't understand the question." Said Ukumari while bowing deeply his head.

 _It's a cat, but there's just no way! Still, here it is! Okay, calm down, just calm down. Breath god dam*it, breath!_

After a few moments, and almost choking with his own breath, he continued.

"I-I mean, you're not human, are you?"

Meanwhile, Ukumari was silent. And with his head facing the floor, it was impossible to guess what was he thinking.

 _Great, just great, I said something wrong, didn't I?_

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Eh? Ah, no, I'm sorry!" said the cat while quickly lifting his face. "Our race is called otoronqo."

"Oto-what?"

"But humans call us… beastmen." A clear hatred was in Ukumari's tone saying those words.

 _Okay, I'm somewhere in a rainforest, with a… oto-something that says he is not human calling me lord, no memory of how I got here, and something happened to my body since I can 'see' with my ears like a sonar. Oh, as a cherry on top, a hangover. Well, I truly have the best luck._

"Ah… I'm starving." He complained to the air, giving up on thinking. Truly, he is a slacker to the core.

"T-Then I shall bring you food, my lord!" Ukumari said while rapidly disappearing. He left the tent's curtain slightly open, allowing some light to come in.

 _What's happening, really!? My body feels weird, and the bright light…_

He could 'see' with his ears the shape and position of things, so he shouldn't be able to visualize colours or brightness.

 _Light? …_

It only took a quick gaze to be absorbed in it with his very existence. It was calling him. Raising up and heading towards it, he didn't care how he managed to walk without his eyes.

When the small ray of light touched his body, it felt… good. The hotness entering his body, bringing energy into his system… It was something he never had felt before. So, he stretched out his hand to move the curtain… but stopped halfway.

His hand was shaking. No, something was crying 'Don't open it' from within him. But…

 _More. I want more._

Ripping off the curtain, the rays reflected on his skin.

The sensation was intense.

Opening his arms towards the sky, he welcomed it.

The strong but tempered warmth of the shining star, bringing only a gentle embrace that caress his very soul... A river that would gently find a way around any mountain in its path until reaching the yearn ocean… Power with the mighty punishment of the sky and the sinful wrath of the hell fires, yet as fragile as a new-born's life…

The sun.

He had never actually seen it, much less felt it in his body; since Earth had too much pollution to even see the blue above his head. The virtual suns of the different worlds of Yggdrasil were truly mighty, yet they still lacked something.

This place… was real, in flesh and bone… as well as him being there. But if there was a sun, he couldn't be on Earth.

How he got here? Why? Many questions should have popped up in his mind, but his heart didn't allow him to care.

Tears poured out of the white cloth into his cheeks, then dropping to the ground under his feet. His long dream had been granted. He had felt the imposing sun.

At that moment, with his heart fulfilled, just a few thoughts crossed his mind.

 _So that's why you were so afraid, huh? Silly me. I WILL find a way back to my world, and kick the ass of the jocker who put me here._

Even though it was a bliss to feel the torching sun in his very bones, he didn't belong here. In his blindness, he found out what was really happening.

Now, all he had to do was open his true eyes into this new world; to find his way back home.

* * *

Like most players, Apuyurak felt attracted to Yggdrasil for the opportunities it offered. And like most players, this game was a hobby, not a full-time commitment. After losing himself in the character personalization, lore, grinding and everything that the true king of DMMORPGs had to offer, he still couldn't find a true attachment to the game. Don't get him wrong, games are fun, but between games and real life, he would choose the latter. He wasn't a game freak like the monsters of Ainz Oowl Gown, the community-agreed true champions of the game, with 11 World Items and an unconquerable base.

But fate had something reserved for him.

"Hey, Apuyurak, over here!" said an orc, waving his hand from his seat.

It was a small bar, with barely 20 tables for 6 clients each. This bar was popular among demi-humans and heteromorphic players. It granted them a safe zone inside a remote town at the fire world of Muspelheim, an unwelcoming place for human races, which were always trying to kill them. That's why it was always full, making it hard to find someone inside of it.

However, for the 2.25 meters tall dragoniod was a piece of cake. He slowly walked towards his friend, avoiding that his big frame causes him any trouble, while moving through the small spaces between each table brimming with players.

"It took you long enough!" reclaimed the orc. To be honest, he was an ash orc: the ones that had the power of demons, but kept their sanity and orc-ish nature. You know, lore stuff.

"Shut up! You're always at least half an hour late, and it only took me two more minutes!" Replied angrily Apuyurak. He really hates to be unpunctual, and pissed him off that the ever-late ElTobe had, for once, arrived earlier than him.

"Alright alright, calm down… *cough*late* cough*" replied ElTobe.

"What did you say?! W-Well, at least I earn more money!" shouted the dragonoid.

"…Virgin…" said the orc in a clear and monotone voice.

"That hurts, you know?" Apuyurak replied, while looking to the floor and shrinking his shoulders. There was no counter for that one.

"That's what she said." Smiled the orc.

They glanced at each other, and laughed their lunges out for a few minutes; even if their faces didn't move.

"Ah, I've really missed you, negro."

"Same here, whitey."

Most people around them thought they were insulting each other, but reality was different. They both grew as brothers in an PC-free (political correction) environment, so insulting each other was like saying hi.

"Hey, do you remember our first trip to Japan?" asked ElTobe.

"How to forget it! All the girls were falling for you." Replied Apuyurak, with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, good old days. Even one asked you about me, remember?"

"Hey, we are not that old, you know? But true, she asked me if I knew you."

"Oh! And you replied that I was your brother!"

"Yeah, she got in shock. But I said, 'but from another mother'. Then she really got confuse."

"Come on, don't try to play me for a fool. Once she got it, you told her 'and from another father, too'!"

"And her face was priceless!"

They kept chatting about their past. They used to live in the same neighbourhood, attended the same college, elementary and midschool; they just went to different highschools because of grades. Even with all of that, right after college, their paths separated.

Apuyurak travelled to Canada, following his dream of becoming a game developer, while ElTobe moved to China searching fortune with his passion for mechatronics. They had shared their childhood and youth, but they would not be able to share their adulthood.

It was hard, especially after crawling their way out of a third-world country. So, with their shared passion for anime and some friends, they travelled to the rising sun nation before leaving college. This was only possible by exploiting the few resources of their college, not that they regret it. While needing money, a man can pull off magic.

"But men, I never thought I would meet you here in Japan. Live sure is funny." Said the dragonoid.

"Yeah, I came here as representative of China's branch. But how did you end up here?"

"Well, the company I worked for fired me. But, I got a recommendation from my boss, so here I am."

"That's really lucky."

"Not really. My boss was an ass, but recognized how I pointed out if some orders were wrong. A sadistic one, you see."

"Oh? Are you sure he didn't like you?"

"Probably she did, dunno."

"Wait, she?! *deep sigh* That's why you would always be a virgin, I swear." Said disappointed the orc.

"Oh, come on! Just give me a break!"

"No, you faggot! I could get it if we were still in college, but not now! Grew some balls, I know you like girls!"

They stared one another, pissed off both. Then, they laughed again.

"Still, to guess I would find you in this game." Continued the dragonoid.

"Yeah, how did you find me again?"

"You haven't changed your user tag since elementary school, except from removing the '12345' at the end."

"Oh, right, hehe." Said ElTobe, with a childish laugh.

"But… we still live in opposite poles, huh?"

"Yeah, you in Hokkaido, and I in Miyazaki."

"Maybe we could meet in Tokyo?"

"No, you know how things are here. Even if the pressure is less stressful since our areas are design-oriented, we still work hard."

"And we once wanted to live here."

"Hey, that was only you! I just wanted the money and the waifus!" exclaimed proudly the ash orc. Sometimes, Apuyurak doubted how his friend was lucky with ladies; then he remembered how all ElTobe's exes tried to kill him, and it passed.

"Yeah, but… you know… it's still sad." Said Apuyurak with a gloominess in his voice.

"Don't you dare go depressed on me." Was heard with a firm voice. Apuyurak looked at his friend's eyes, surprised by his tone.

"We are here… that's all that matters."

"But they are no-"

"Besides, everyone is coming!"

The dragonoid had an astonished reaction, even if his face didn't. It was true that he had a long past with ElTobe, but the same could be said for the rest of the gang. The whole crew had grown up in the same neighbourhood, not just those two. But that would mean…

In Apuyurak's interface, his HP bar was reduced by one, as if something had hit him. Turning around to see who or what did it, he found a lone figure standing, with a fist close to him.

"It has been a long time, little cousin." Said a girlish voice.

"… Gremlin!" shouted Apuyurak in surprise.

A kick was launched, aiming at the dragonoid's throat, probably with some killing intent. It pushed him off the chair and into the ground. Yep, that was his baby girl cousin. For the record, he was the oldest in paper.

"How many times that I gotta tell ya' to not call me like that, stupid knabo!" yelled at him the girlish voice.

He raised up, slowly, trying to give more effect to his next sentence.

"Don't… call me… a kid." Tried to say Apuyurak in a more serious tone, exploiting his position as the elder. Of course, he didn't manage to be heard serious in the slightest.

"…Virgin…" said the girl in a clear and monotone voice.

Once again, he got depressed, and sat in his chair. He wasn't hurt from those words. Truth to be told, he was overflowing with joy to meet once again his cousin, and find that things were still the same between them.

Nevertheless, raising his head, he got a bit puzzled.

"What… are you?" he asked.

"Oh, this? *giggle*" answered the girl, with an expression that didn't predict anything good. She put her right foot into the table, with her left arm in her chest and her right one pointing forward.

"The moest girl in the world!" and an aura of glory surrounded her.

"No! I mean, why do you look like a 10-year-old girl!" he reclaimed.

It was true that she looked like that, but if the other players around her let her pass, it meant she couldn't be playing a human character.

 _Oh, fu*k it, she is here._

*CLAP*

A strong sound was heard.

"Then…" making a small pause. "Let's go have fun! All of us, guys!" said the orc.

Just like that, things started to change for Apuyurak in his daily boring life as a grownup.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Breaking news: Next chapter would be the last boring one! After that, there would be at least two fight scenes in a row! (I hope more)**

 **Okay, here is another part. I hope you liked it. I post them as soon as I feel they are good enough. Also, for those who didn't get the first couple of chapters, don't worry, they were meant to build a structure so I don't forget were to go. And for those who did, remind me if I get off track.**

 **Anyway, this part was more about giving a reason for the MC to get back to the real world, since Yggdrasil worked more as a chatting room with his friends. And, since a chat room is nothing without others, he wants to get back to them. I repeat: real life friends Yggdrasil. Did I get that point through?**

 **I'm hoping once My Start is done, all the pieces would fall into place. And if they do… well, let's hope they do.**

 **PS: This is a PC-free fanfic (no, not because I'm racist) and one about hatred towards the third-world problems (yes, I hate where I live). If you want a deeper explanation about these two topics, let me know.**


	5. My Start - Part 3

**MY START**

Part 3

"My Lord! What are you doing outside of the tent!" a loud scream said. However, they fall in deaf ears.

When Ukumari realized the situation, he just kneeled in silence, carrying some cloth and a basket of fruits.

"This place… is real, isn't it?" he spoked after a few minutes, with his face pointing to the sun and his arms still open.

"…I…" a doubting voice said.

"It's okay, you don't need to answer."

He grabbed the gaze covering his eyes, breaking them. He was ready to see.

Slowly, his eye lids lifted, revealing a pair of soft violet eyes. The girlish colour was a diversion, since they were covered in gloominess.

His facial traits were tough and masculine with a delicate looking skin. This skin was in truth like a reptile's: soft but hardened. Also, it had a reddish tone.

In top of the face, a silver-white hair was cut short.

His 180cm slender body with low fat allowed to see the partitions of his muscles. These were 'big', at least as natural as possible for a strong ectomorph (google it).

For summary, he looked…

 _Just like in the game, at my human form. Oh well, I can't complain. After all, I look almost ten years younger._

 _Still, the sun felt better with my eyes closed. Also, I could see it's yellow light with a sonar. Maybe because I'm a dragonoid?_

He turned his gaze towards Ukumari. With his open eyes, the answer was simple. In front of him was a werejaguar. Just like any sort of hybrid, his body had resemblance with both humans and the other animal. However, this species was not something that could be found in Yggdrasil, since it didn't belong to Norse mythology.

He turned his gaze from analysing the body to the eyes of the beastmen. With a gentle look, he spoked.

"Take me with your leader, please." his voice was still human, but his tone was that of wisdom.

"Y-Yes! At once! Follow m-" The werejaguar had a concerned looked on his face in midsentence.

"Is there a problem, Ukumari?" he was truly worried, for lacking decorum while meeting a leader would be bad.

"Well, you see, my lord… you're naked."

"Oh? … *chuckle*… *chuckle*" and a strong laugh was heard. "Ah, I really can't keep up a serious appearance." He sighed, resigning to faith.

"My… lord?"

A bright smile and a childish looked replaced the briefly serious aura that once surrounded him.

"Oh, just forget about it. I'm no lord or anything." And just like that, the carefree days were back; let's hope without the drinking, though.

Ignoring the nervous young lad in front of him, he started to look around.

As expected, it was a typical tribe with a lot of huts that seemed to be in the middle of a clear inside a forest. They were some adults in this street looking at him, with no women or children in sight; probably hided as soon as he got out of the tent.

Either way, he could feel the fear in their eyes, but at the same time, profound respect. As creatures of the wild, they could feel the power of a stronger predator.

 _Their presence is… weak. So, they aren't level 100, huh? So disappointing… Wait, disappointing? I should be glad that they can't hurt me! Then why do I want to… fight?_

"T-Then, how should I call you?" asked Ukumari, bringing him back to reality.

"Hmm… I wonder, what name shall I use? My nametag, or the one back on Earth? Wait! What about something new? ..." Deep in thought, he finally proclaimed "Yes! I got it! My name shall be Knabo!"

"Ah, a fine name, lord Knabo!" said a smiling werejaguar.

"You don't know what it means, do you?" was the cynical answer he got for using a fake smile.

"No, what does it means?" sighed Ukumari.

His baby cousin always called him a kid. When she learned Esperanto, she just changed the language of the word to refine her joke.

"It's an insult." He concluded.

"Then… why would you choose that name?"

Knabo went into thought. It was true that the sound of that word was cool, that he was tired of his old game tag, but that was not why he liked it. It was because she…

"Because a name is something given by others" Knabo replied, making a 'v' sign with his left hand and a big smile.

After a few seconds of eye to eye contact, Ukumari finally grasped why the elder brought this person into the village.

His eyes were not like the tyrannical dragons', or the rotten humans'. Even with that gloominess surrounding them and the big smile hiding it, he could feel their true nature.

They were…

warm.

* * *

"Excuse me, can you repeat your question?" said Sinchi.

"Let me touch your ears, please?" he replied.

"Ah… sure…" continue the elder. As soon as those words were spoken, something outrageous happened.

Knabo was seated with his legs closed and almost 10 meters from Sinchi; yet, in less than a fraction of second he was in front of the elder. It was impossible to jump so fast without making the air move; but there he was, touching the ears of the greatest warrior of this tribe as if he was a pet.

"Wow, they really are fluffy, just like my cousin's cat." Knabo said. "Hey, do you use a special shampoo or anything?"

Sinchi didn't answered, he was frozen, but not of fear. It was because he felt like a puppy again getting his mother to caress him. He had an 'uwu' in his face. The warriors as well were shocked, his great leader was now toyed around by a mere kid with some devilish hands for petting.

However, something flew through the hall, aimed at the back of Knabo's head. Before it reached its goal, a hand stopped it.

"What the- Sayre! How dare you attack our guest?!" finally Sinchi said, coming out of his trance and looking from where the object came from.

"Wha- Oh, a necklace! Looks fancy, thanks" said the carefree human, inspecting the object. In a fraction of second, Knabo turned one of his hands to catch the object without even looking where the object came from. His stronger dragonoid senses were indeed handy.

The necklace itself was a black thick rope with a lot of smaller bones, with a big canine as the main pendant.

"Sinchi, do something!" said one of the warriors. "No way! Sayre, are you insane?!" said another one.

"Silence!" exclaimed the elder. And as simple as that, the hall was devoid of sound again. Knabo quickly returned to his seat, afraid of being punished just like how his mother did it in the old days.

"Sayre Huaccha, you understand what this means, don't you?" the voice of the elder was serious and impartial. This was the voice of someone doing the job of a judge.

"Yes, I understand what this means… but I can't, I won't take it back!"

The elder watched carefully into this youngster eyes. They only had sorrow and pain. Even if his friend told him to take care of his son, Sinchi still couldn't stop the kid from falling in the spiral of rage. And now, he would send him to his death.

"Then, by our traditions, make your statement" only pain felt his heart with those words.

Sayre turned his eyes to Knabo.

"I, Sayre Huaccha, hereby challenge the Ancient One to the Hunter's Fang ritual!"

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **And here you have it, the last boring part before a duel to the death between the carefree dragonoid and the tormented werejaguar!**

 **It would also feature the past of Sayre, whom I haven't really explained a lot. Maybe I should include Ukumari's as well?**

 **The part after that next one will explain why Knabo was injured and how he got into the village, which includes a lot of blood. A LOT**

 **PS: The posting frequency would be weekly until My Start is done. Then I'll take a week off to plan the next part.**


	6. My Start - Part 4

**Vocabulary lessons! (part 1)**

 **1\. Otoronqo=werejaguar**

 **2\. Sinchi=tribe leader**

 **3\. The names of the characters and their meanings will be explained later!**

 **MY START**

Part 4

Recently, the raining season was over, and the days were hotter than ever. It was midday, with the sun at its highest point and bringing live to the rainforest. A small clearing was populated by huts made of fur and straws, making a village at a whole. A typical indigenous community.

There were only two problems: first, it was inhabited by cute catlike people, known as otoronqo. Well, they were strong built; but still, there ears were cute. Second, a drunkard human was in middle of this place.

No, those weren't the real problems.

"¿¡Why do I have to fight you!?"

He only got a growl as an answer.

Knabo was inside a soil circle in the middle of what looked like a plaza. They dragged him here from Sinchi's tent and told him he must kill Sayre if he wanted to leave.

In front of him, in the other side of the circle and 20 meters away, an otoronqo only a couple of centimetres smaller than him was angrily staring at him with deadly eyes. To add, this otoronqo known as Sayre was much bulkier than Knabo, exhibiting a clear mesomorph structure taken to the limit.

 _It's not fair! My body is well-build, so why am I so slim?... Oh, right, it's like my game avatar, isn't it? I shouldn't complain since I design this body, but back then it was only roleplay! ROLEPAY! It's not like I wanted this body in real life!_

"¡Hey, old cat, do something!"

"¡Fight!" exclaimed Sinchi.

 _¿How did I end like this?_

Yes, that was the problem. He didn't know how he got here… _maybe alcohol's fault?_ ... only that he infuriated a otoronqo who was now trying to kill him… _probably alcohol's fault_ … and his head hurt… _okay, it's all alcohol's fault, dam*it!_

 _What's with this world!_

His journey would be harsh, especially when he founds out otoronqo don't even know what booze is.

* * *

 _What do I do know?!_ Thought to himself the 10-year-old kid. _If mama sees my clothes like this, I'm done for!_

For otoronqos, clothes were hard to make, and with the hot temper that his mother had, he was grounded for sure. Besides, he left without authorization to go and play with his best friend, like he usually did.

He was okay with the punishes, but that changed a few weeks ago, when the human capture their village.

The Sinchi left with the warriors to join the army and repel the human invasion, leaving the village unprotected. A sneak garrison of humans had easily overpowered the few soldiers left and took control of the village. They imprisoned everyone inside, never letting anyone leave.

His mother really gets mad at him, so he sneaked every morning when she left to get some food from the humans and go to pay at his friend's home for a bit. However, he made his trousers dirty and they had a big cut in the left side.

But it was okay. He was happy just with mama, and mama was happy just with him; even if she yelled.

The path guided him right behind a small hut, to put it nicely. It was a worn-out shack of fur and some wood with barely the size of a dorm's room. In it, there was a small opening in the fur, from where he sneaked without anyone noticing it.

With only his head inside, his eyes scanned the area, searching for a raging beast waiting for him. Instead, he only found two hammocks in one side and their few belongings in the other, with some light entering from the front 'door', which was hanging fur. They were poor for nowadays standards, but they were normal for a tribal society. Besides, their culture was not a material one.

Still, there was no signs of his mother. Moving with fear, he slowly entered the shack. If she was hiding to surprise him, she would had already come out, now that he was standing in the middle of the place.

Wrong. There was something wrong. It never took mom so much time to come back, and would always jump right at him if he had done a mischief.

He rapidly left the shack through the hanging fur. And at his right, was the reason his body started to tremble.

"Why are they taking mom away?!" screamed frantically at the human soldiers, while he started to run towards them.

There was two of them, escorting a female otoronqo away from the shack.

One of them turned, and grinned at the kid, with eyes full of twisted sickness. They engulfed his whole being, nailing his feet to the ground. He wanted to throw up and cry at the sensation they caused him.

But those eyes were taking mama away. Those eyes were going to hurt mama.

Running at the soldier with the disgusting eyes, he started to pull from his arm.

"Let mama go!" he said between tears.

The soldier punched him in the guts. "Shut up and go die in the mud!" answered.

The hit had enough force to threw away his little body a couple of meters away.

However, he still stood up. He won't let them turn away. He won't let him look at mama with those eyes.

Charging towards the soldier that punched him, he pierced his left arm with his fangs.

"Agh!" screamed the soldier in pain.

"Damn demihuman!" screamed the unbitten soldier, grabbing and pulling the kid away from his friend.

Once the kid's fangs were separated from the arm, the soldiers pin him down in the floor.

He roared, kicked, shake every inch of his body, but it was useless. Under the weight of two full grown and trained soldiers, he was nothing.

"Please, forgive my son, he is just a kid!" said a charming and feminine voice behind the soldiers.

When both soldiers turned, a beautiful woman reflected on their eyes. With the perfect curves in the right places and enviable proportions, she could have pass as a noble woman, if it weren't because of the cat ears on her head and fur covering her arms and legs.

"…Fine, only this time." answered the bitten soldier, finally looking at her. "But I expect you to pay for his crime" said while licking his lips.

"Hey, don't keep the fun just for yourself!" reclaimed the other soldier.

"Calm down, you would have your turn as well. The captain said we could take as many as we wanted, as long as we killed them afterwards"

"*chuckle* You're right, I don't want my blood to mix with beast's."

They both laughed heartedly.

A silent growl stopped them. It was an odd sound that made them uneasy. They both looked under them.

His eyes were hellfire itself, scorching fear in the soul of whoever crossed looks with him. For the soldiers, a cold and deadly shiver went down their spines. They were preys, and the kid was hungry.

"DON'T LOOK AT MAMA!" screamed the boy.

Even if he had failed, his determination was unmoving and stronger.

"Sayre Huaccha, stop it right this instance!" ordered the women in a commanding tone.

Turning his eyes towards his mother, they changed to fear, feeling he had done something wrong.

Relieved as if barely escaping death, the soldiers backed up from the kid, afraid from those eyes.

His mother seized this opportunity, and ran to his son's side, hugging him deeply.

At this moment, the kid felt something in his forehead. He had never experienced winter before, but if such a thing existed, it couldn't compare to the sensation that the translucent liquid had.

Sadness, impotence, regret.

Even if his wrath and rage towards the soldiers was boiling, it all was swept away by his mother's tears. And before he could realize it, he was crying as well.

"Listen well, little man!" reproached him while pulling him even closer "Mama has to go away for a few days okay? In the meantime, I need you to take care of our home."

"But mama…"

"No buts! I know you promised Ukumari to play with him tomorrow, so you better keep your promise, okay? Besides, when I come back, I'll lecture you thoroughly for disobeying me!"

"I don't care! Just don't go! Those men are going to hurt you!"

Suddenly, his mother separated him, and looked him at his eyes. She was shacking, but didn't let the tears flooding threw her eyes win.

"What are you talking about? Mama is stronger than the Sinchi!" said while making a fist and aiming it at Sayre.

She had a big and energetic smile, with warm and gentle eyes. For Sayre, it was no different from the sun, the biggest light he had ever seen. It was so beautiful as it was blinding.

"I won't forgive you if you don't come back, mama!" answered the boy angrily, crying even harder.

"You're so cute when you try to be serious, Sayre. Mama really loves her little fur ball" were her final words. Even at this moment, her tears couldn't opaque her resolution.

He nodded, but his feelings finally betray him. With his eyes at the ground, his tears flooded stronger than ever.

It was true, her mother was too strong for him. She never wavered, with an iron will to protect his son. Her feelings won't stop her from doing what had to be done. Why can't he be strong like her? Why can't he even protect her, just a little bit, like she had done countless times?

"Stand up, you b*tch!" yelled the bitten guard. After recovering from the shock, he was angry for being humiliated by a little kid's gaze. Dragging the mother up, they pushed her towards the barracks. He would blow off steam by riding and killing the little sh*t's mother. Angry as he was, he still froze by what he heard.

"Mama! Can I go out and play?!"

His words carried pressure with them, so big that the soldiers could only wait for the answer.

And without turning, the mother nodded.

* * *

 _I can do this!_

The young otoronqo, barely with 18 years on his back, thought to himself. He had a 1.78m height, a strong body with claws, fangs and fur. With the characteristic brown hair of his species, his deep black eyes were highlighted. All his weapons and trinkets accompanied him under the cloak that covered all his body. After training for so long and nonstop, he had become strong. Still, his opponent was not weak.

The creature in front of him was wearing only some brown shorts to cover his privates and an open coat of the same colour over it, with no shoes. From the opening of the coat, one could see some gauze covering his abdomen. No weapons or armour. On top of that he was a human, so there were no claws or fangs.

Of course, Sayre knew this wasn't the whole truth. This 'Knabo' was strong enough to eliminate him with just the thought of it, but Sayre still activated the ritual. He knew the true power of the exalted ancient pretending to be a human in front of him. And that pissed him off.

It was a dragon, and still tried to be like humans. Those demons only devoured everything at their path. Since long ago, he decided to stop the curse they propagate, though it meant fighting the one in front of him.

Even if he wants to fight a guest, the tribe won't interfere. Doesn't matter who he challenges to the ritual, the tribe must oblige. After all, he killed himself to have the chance to kill someone else.

Still, the problem remained. Sayre wasn't strong enough to fight him toe to toe. He would need a way to debilitate him and kill him in one blow; but that was exactly what he had prepared.

Hardening his resolve, he took off his cloak.

Loose pants covered his bottom with two hand axes at his wrist, one at each side. He as well was barefoot, but with the intension to use his claws as stabilizers. His torso was covered in thick fur of different animals, thick enough to cover the shape of his broad chest. His arms were naked and allowed to see the results of his years of training, with only leather gloves covering his hands. In his back, there was a long trunk that bulge over his right shoulder. Besides that, he had some cloth covering his mouth and nose.

"¿¡Why do I have to fight you!?"

 _Don't look down on me, stupid lizard!_

"¡Fight!" announced Sinchi.

Sayre charged towards his enemy, circling his arms around Knabo with his claws wide open to 'hug' him. Despite he could see it coming, Knabo almost shit himself of shock and luckily fall backwards before Sayre's arms reached him. After that, he crawled to Sayre's left side to try and put some distance between them.

"Just leave me alone!" yelled Knabo while trying to run and some tears dropped from his eyes. He may be strong, but he was a coward at the end.

"Fight me!" screamed Sayre, truly enraged.

 _I won't let anyone hurt us anymore! I'm going to crush you, doesn't matter what!_

He started to run towards his prey. Even if Knabo suddenly transformed, he was not backing down. Furthermore, Sayre was waiting for the transformation. While Knabo transforms, he would be vulnerable. At that moment, Sayre could deliver a fatal blow. That's why he desperately tried to shorten the distance between them. Yes, this was all a tactical approach for victory.

However, for the otoronqos surrounding them, it looked like two kids playing tag.

Time passed, and Sayre couldn't shorten the distance. Whenever he got closer, Knabo dodge his graze and kept on running around.

Sayre thought he was mocking him, there could be no other reason for why he wasn't fighting. And It was NOT because Knabo was a wimp when fighting for his own neck.

"Enough!" shouted Sayre while stopping his tracks.

Knabo as well stopped, sensing something odd. He turned to watch the otoronqo, only to be surprised by eyes burning with something deep and dark. A fuel that could not be mere hatred.

* * *

'If we take anything, then we shall give something back'

That was what the otoronqos believed in. For them, the balance with nature was the utmost must. That's why, their warriors only fight and kill if it is needed and never waste the prey's body.

However, is more than just for the balance.

They say that all of them come from the same mother, nature itself, so keeping the bones of your ancestors is what connects you to the common mother that everyone in the tribe shares. Is that neckless that proves you belong to the tribe, that you are one of them. And is that same necklace you must break to activate the Hunter's Fang Ritual.

Kill yourself, what connects you to everyone, so you can kill others. After all, if you take a life, you must give one back.

* * *

"Do you think this is a game?! This is our most sacred and wicked ritual, and I challenged you to it! I abandoned the tribe and myself, only for the chance of facing you in this duel! Only one of us is leaving this place alive! If you get that, then fight me!"

The expression in Knabo's face changed.

"Does it hurt that much?" was Knabo's answer. It was a gentle tone, as if smoothly surrounding the otoronqo.

Sayre was shocked.

That much? What could the monster in front of him know about his pain? His opponent wasn't weak, rather, he was absurdly strong. So why? Why did Knabo's face reminded him of himself?

 _No, this must be a trick! There is no way he could understand!_

He readied his stance once again to attack Knabo, and when he was about to do it, he heard a scream.

"I surrender!"

Everyone was in shock. There wasn't even a rule covering that type of scenario.

"Don't f*ck with me! I don't want your pity. Fight me!" exploded Sayre.

"But there is nothing to fight against."

The young otoronqo went silent in surprise.

"Vengeance… is that it? Just that?" continued Knabo. "But what do a kid like you would know about that? 'But they killed my loved ones, and I feel so lonely'. That's only bulls**t."

"don.. dar…" whispered Sayre, with his eyes fixed at Knabo and clenching his fists so hard they almost bleed.

"You stup*d emo kid! I've seen this to many times in anime. Little boy losses all his loved ones, and goes in a quest to avenge them. But the truth is, that doesn't work in real life. Sure, a lot of people can't move on without experimenting the emptiness of vengeance, and even they lose themselves in it. But you're not like them, are you?"

"Don't you dare pretend to understand!" Sayre screamed while raising his head "You know nothing about me or my mother, so shu-"

His gut hurts. Sayre had never experienced pain like this in his whole life. The thick fur was meant to mattress the impact of any attack, but he could feel the hit to his very bones.

Losing all the air in his lungs, he fell to the ground.

"So, it was your mother, huh? Now I'm angry" said Knabo in a cold and deadly tone.

Barely staying conscious, Sayre was raised to eye contact level by Knabo's right arm.

"I bet she died with a smile, thinking her son will move on and live a happy life. How pathetic of you."

With those words, Knabo's eyes widened in surprise. Sayre had moved his arms and started squeezing Knabo's arm. Even after receiving an angry punch of Knabo's strength, Sayre had energy to keep fighting.

"I… already… know that" said while lacking air "But Mama… would be… the last person… they would… take away!"

 _So, this is it, huh? I wasn't even able to force him to fight seriously…_

Sayre fell to the ground, released of his opponent's grip. Knabo started laughing heartedly.

"I like your spirit, kid. And since you aren't backing down from this, how about we change the rules a bit?" asked Knabo with a big, mischievous smile.

Sayre was shocked, but if it was a chance of defeating this monster, he would take it.

Standing up once again after recovering his breath, he answered.

"What do you have in mind, lizard?"

"If you can land just one hit in me, you win…" And raising his left indexed, he continued "But if I can take you head on without a scratch, I win. What do you say?"

"…Then is your loss, old man" taunted Sayre under the cloth covering his face.

"Maybe, maybe not. Still…"

Knabo disappeared, retreating to an edge of the circle, putting once again 20 meters between them. Not even the Sinchi was able to follow with his speed.

A that moment, Sayre felt an intense chill coming towards his way. The pressure was… overwhelming.

"… I as well can't back down here!" roared Knabo.

Sayre's legs were shacking, the instincts were screaming to run away, and all his muscles tensed up. With a big grin and sharpening his eyes, he drew his long trunk and took a stance, as if swinging a baseball bat.

"Then come at me, you bastard!" was the war cry of the tormented otoronqo.

* * *

Those dark-coloured eyes, like a starless night sky were truly astounding. They were not eye-catching, neither boringly common; only simply amazing to contemplate. It was just that…

 _That look doesn't suit you, kiddo._

In this bizarre situation and new world, he had found that gaze, that terrible fire he had hoped to never see again.

The expression in those eyes, he had seen it many times at the mirror. Back then, when he lost his mother, only fog surrounded his heart. And among that mist, there were those that saved him. They weren't any different from him, they just…

 _They just stood by my side… And then they said, 'stop being a pus*y!'. Honestly, why can't they stop the insults, even in the important moments?_

He sighted inside his mind, only to then chuckle.

 _That good for nothing friends of mine, they reminded me what matters._

He was looking at the young otoronqo in front of him while thinking all of this. This kid once had a mother, someone that didn't care for vengeance or justice, only for his happiness; just like him.

 _But unlike me, this kid had no one to help him stand up._

Still, letting that love go to waste… that idea made up his mind.

He really hated to fight, nonetheless this wasn't about him anymore. The questions flying around his head, the power inside his body, his extreme headache, none of this mattered right now.

So, he let loose the boiling energy, releasing the mighty dragon thundering inside his being, and…

 _Shit*y brat, I'll show you what it means to live for your loved ones!_

…started to walk.

* * *

 _Here it comes._

Knabo was slowly approaching Sayre, with the vast pressure of his presence intimidating everyone in the plaza, except for one young otoronqo.

Sayre readied his stand to swing like a batter, and when Knabo stood once again in his range, he hit with all his strength… only to have his trunk broken. Knabo's counter was so fast and clean, that the trunk had a horizontal cut as if it was never jointed.

 _Got you now, lizard!_

Expecting this, from inside the trunk, mist started to pour into the air. Sayre let go the trunk and grey smoke quickly covered the circle, making it impossible to look further than your nose.

Knabo was surprised by this, while Sayre quickly vanished, melting with the mist.

At the same time, some sneezing was heard from Knabo's direction.

 _Yes, the poison is working!_

With his blunt weapon broken, his first trap was set. Inside the hollow trunk, he had fermented a poisonous fungus. When its spores were released, they created a truly dense mist that forced the eyes to cry, and if inhaled, they would make the lungs bleed from the inside. For this, Sayre had prepared the cloth covering his face, closing his eyes and letting his keen hearing to take the role of vision.

Now, two of his enemy's senses were restricted, and probably wounded; but Sayre knew this won't be the case against this foe. He was too strong to lose just with this.

 _Do you like the pain? It's just the first one!_

Taking of the fur in his torso, it revealed a long necklace with two wooden cylinders as medallions. He putted each one to his ears and tossed the fur away near Knabo. This last one heard something landing next to him, and when turned to its direction… boom!

With a high-pitch sound and the bang, Sayre expected to take away his opponent's hearing and stun him. Thanks to the thickness of the fur, he used it for the double purpose of damage padding, and concealing his explosives. But again, he also lost his sense of hearing, leaving them in somehow equal standing.

 _Only one left. You would regret allowing me to use them, lizard!_

Now, stunned by the explosion and without the senses of vision, hearing and smell, there was but one way to track Sayre; the waves under his feat.

If his opponent has stronger senses than himself, he could use his sense of touch to feel him approaching with the vibrations of the earth whenever he decides to attack; but Sayre was playing local.

Where to step to reduce his noise, he knew to perfection his village. Even without his other senses, Sayre would win if this battle was reduced to only using this sense. Adding this to his trump card…

 _There is no way I won't hit you with this one!_

Grabbing his axes, he just whispered "Patient as the soft breeze of the wind, steady as the unmoving might of the earth. Let the prey approach while still blind, let your attack be the silence death. … [Hunter's Onslaught]"

His trump card, a skill that allowed him to take his speed, agility and stealth to very limit of his body was the last piece to his victory, in exchange for extreme fatigue. Adding his knowledge of the territory and neutralizing all the senses of his opponent, his attack would be precise and deadly, like the hunter he was.

Like an arrow, he pierced soundlessly the air and arrived behind Knabo. His arms wide open to the sides with his axes at the end of them, they moved towards Knabo's neck in a horizontal attack. Like a maw closing, they approached each other to make the deadly bite that would decapitate Knabo, ending it all.

 _Yes! If I can defeat you, then killing the humans will be easy!_

But when the axes touched Knabo's skin, they shattered to the handle itself.

"What are you doing playing around?" asked Knabo in a pissed off tone.

 _H-How?!_ Thought Sayre, froze in his place. He couldn't see or hear, but he felt how his weapons broken, signalling his lost.

Knabo raised his left hand, and brought it downwards with a strength that dissipated the fog around them, allowing the sun to illuminate them once again.

 _It can't be?! Why?! Why can't I even scratch you?!_ Thought while opening his eyes and realizing what Knabo just did.

His body had taking a strong burden using his trump card, making him fall to his knees.

"Hey, stand up! I said I'll take you head on, so why did you used dirty tricks?!" reprimanded Knabo. Even through his ear plugs, the voice was loud and clear for Sayre.

 _T-This guy, what's with him?!_ Thought Sayre in a lightning speed. _And besides, it's his victory, and I have nothing left to fight with. All my preparation, all my training; at the end, even if I fight giving my all, I'm just we-_

"Stop being a pus*y!" yelled Knabo "You think you've lost because you're weak?!" His violet eyes burn with a fire that pierced Sayre's core. "Come at me, using your heart! Hit me as strong as you can! Let's see of what's made that will of yours!"

 _He wanted me to charge at him from the beginning? But in that case, I wouldn't have stood a chance against him!_

Sayre stared at Knabo, and realized he was telling the truth. His opponent eyes were not mocking or deceiving him, they had a strong passion and resolution within them.

An emotion he hadn't felt in so long spread all over his body.

 _I… I'll show him that he's wrong… for underestimating me!_

A single objective, a single thing to accomplish, just like in that day.

So, he forced his weakened body to raise once again, taking off his wooden ear plugs. Slowly, he straightened his posture, with both arms covering his face like a boxer.

He watched directly at Knabo, with the same gaze that he had when he was a kid, the power to intimidate even veteran soldiers.

"That look suits you better" smiled Knabo.

Sayre answered with a right Jab faster than he had ever moved before. Knabo was forced to dodge it to his left, answering with a left uppercut straight to Sayre's jaw, fracturing it. With a direct hit like that, anyone would have fall unconscious.

 _I… I want… I want to live!_

With his left hand, Sayre aimed to Knabo's ribs. One, two, three punches forced Knabo to retreat, leaving Sayre's hand bleeding and his bones exposed.

 _No, I'll live for sure!_

Sayre run, lowering himself to tackle Knabo. When he reached him, he was unable to move him an inch. Knabo started to punch Sayre's back repeatedly in this position, breaking more than just his ribs.

 _For mama!_

Holding to the pain, he raised Knabo… and made a suplex. Releasing him, he quickly moved on top of him, and started to punch his head. He forced Knabo to cover his face and receive all his attacks with his forearms.

 _For her, I'll go out and play with my friends!_

He suddenly stopped attacking, being taken aback by his own thoughts. His heart hurt every day since then, only a dark and miserable hatred filling it. The sadness and the vengeance, he thought that was his path, but he was wrong.

"I want to smile… just like her" he finally said, panting and crying.

"Is that so…" said Knabo, and moved his arms to the sides, letting his face being seen again. "Then I bet she must be proud." He gave Sayre a big, sincere and warm smile, just like a happy father would.

And before Sayre fall unconscious, he answered with the same expression that his mother taught him.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey guys! It's been a reaaally long time, and for that, I apologize. This chapter was hard to do, since it was a fight scene and the past of a character. That, and I re-write it like two times since it didn't felt well done, and probably it still isn't. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writting it!**

 **Next chapter would be out in about 2 weeks (I hope) and would be the Sinchi's relationship with Sayre and the explanation of how Knabo ended in the village. Spoiler: it was gory, but like, really gory. And** **if you're worried why I spent so much time with sidecharacters and their backgrounds, it would all fall into place. ;)**


End file.
